DCW Championship History
Active championships 'DCW World Heavyweight Championship' The DCW World Heavyweight Championship is the main title in the wrestling promotion Danger Championship Wrestling. The championship was originally established on June 20, 2008 as the DCW Championship. The current champion is AJ Styles, who won the championship at Pride and Glory. The championship was first introduced on the DCW website as a preview to the other DCW titles. This championship is viewed as the most prestigious championship in DCW. While governed by the IFWA, this was viewed as the most prestigious championship by the governing body. The championship gained "world" status unofficially on November 23, 2008 when it was defended outside the United States for the first time. An official statement was issued the following day by the IFWA governing body recognizing it as its first "World Championship". The design was then changed from the silver design to a modified version of the Big Gold Belt. Following the introduction of the talent-exchange agreement with the Southside Wrestling Group the title was irregularly defended on that promotion's programs. Interestingly, Chris Jericho participated in every SWG-promoted DCW World Heavyweight Championship match. From the period of September 27, 2009 through December 26, 2010 it was defended along with the IFA Championship (September 27, 2009 to November 15, 2009) or the ICW World Championship (November 15, 2009 to December 26, 2010) as the Unified World Heavyweight Championship. As such two championship belts were used to represent the champion. On December 31, 2010 the IFWA folded closing the doors to all the promotions funded by the governing body. However, DCW reopened in summer 2014. The championship was re-introduced in summer 2015 in a tournament that was eventually won by AJ Styles. Overall there have been six champions and two vacancies. 'DCW Transatlantic Championship' The DCW Transatlantic Championship is the secondary title in the wrestling promotion Danger Championship Wrestling. The championship was created at DCW's first pay-per-view, Annihilation where CM Punk became the inaugural champion. The current champion is Shelton Benjamin who is in his first reign. During Rey Mysterio's first reign the championship name was changed from the DCW United States Championship to the DCW Transatlantic Championship due to DCW's growing fan base and the desire to represent more of the world. The design was then changed to reflect both North America and Europe on the center plate. Although the championship is the secondary championship of DCW it has been defended on many episodes of Rampage. The most famous encounter took place between Jushin Thunder Liger and Sting. On December 31, 2010 the IFWA folded closing the doors to all the promotions funded by the governing body. However, DCW reopened in summer 2014. The championship was re-introduced in summer 2015 in a Battle Royal that was eventually won by Finn Balor. Overall there have been 13 champions and two vacancies. 'SWG Junior Heavyweight Championship' The SWG Junior Heavyweight Championship '''is the tertiary, or gimmick, championship in the wrestling promotion Danger Championship Wrestling. The championship was originally established as a title in the Southside Wrestling Group. Following DCW's revival it was brought back but kept its original name. The current champion is Tigre Uno in his first reign. The championship is a traditional junior heavyweight championship where only wrestlers under 225 pounds may challenge for the title. Only one exception has been made to allow Chavo Guerrero (230 lbs.) to challenge for the championship. The championship began as a title defended solely in SWG but began to be defended in DCW following a talent-exchange program between the two companies. During the agreement three of the twelve champions in the IFWA Era were DCW wrestlers. With the introduction of the Super Junior Tournament in 2010 the winner of that tournament would go on to challenge the champion at SWG's November event Restoration. However, no winner has gone on to win the championship. With the revival of DCW this championship was revived in order to provide the best high-paced wrestling possible. The championship is tradionally featured on the undercard, commonly in the opening match in order to excite any crowd. Overall there have been 15 champions and two vacancies. DCW Women's Championship The '''DCW Women's Championship was the women's title in the wrestling promotion Danger Championship Wrestling. The title was introduced on the premier episode of DCW Rampage and challenge for on the next episode in Fatal 4-Way Match which saw Natalya Neidhart win. The current champion is Becky Lynch who is in her third reign. This championship was one of only two championships that were contested for by women wrestlers in the IFWA complementing the IFA Knockouts Championship. However, this championship was contested for solely in wrestling matches. When the Southside Wrestling Group established a women's division a championship was not created for the company. Instead the women of SWG competed for this championship as part of a talent-exchange program. Although regularly defended on the undercard this championship has main evented numerous episodes of Rampage. These matches have been met with positive reactions from the fans. Overall there have been 16 champions and 3 vacancies. . DCW Tag Team Championship The DCW Tag Team Championship is the tag team title in the wrestling promotion Danger Championship Wrestling. The chamionship was established on the premier of Rampage in an effort to establish a top prize for tag team wrestlers. The current champions are Rey Mysterio & Mistico. This victory completed the DCW Triple Crown for Mysterio. The championship was the only tag team championship available in the company. The DCW Tag Team Champions would frequently visit other wrestling companies and wrestle their tag team champions. DCW almost acquired the rights to the ICW Tag Team Championship, however, the deal fell through and those titles were moved to the Ultimate Fighting Alliance with the ICW World Championship. Although not the premier championship of the company the Tag Team Championship has been defended in the main event of both Rampage and pay-per-views. The most notable encounter was a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs Match between Rated-RKO (Edge and Randy Orton) and the Brothers in Paint (Sting and Vampiro) at Dangerous Love 2009. On December 31, 2010 the IFWA folded closing the doors to all the promotions funded by the governing body. However, DCW reopened in the summer of 2014. The championship was re-introduced in summer 2015 in a match featuring the final champions under the IFWA against the newest addition to the tag teeam division. Overall there have been 13 champions and two vacancies. Retired Championships ICW World Championship The ICW World Championship was the second world title in DCW. It was originally established as the main title of the defunct Ironman Championship Wrestling promotion. The championship was retired on December 26, 2010 in a burning incident at Golden Holiday 2010. While under the ICW promotion the title was defended solely in 30 Minute Ironman matches. Only three defenses took place before the promotion folded. Reigning champion Rey Mysterio was then signed to the Ultimate Fighting Alliance wrestling promotion in March 2009 where the title was rarely defended and the Ironman Match rule was phased out. In Mysterio's second defence in UFA he lost the championship to Shelton Benjamin who quickly vacated it. A Four Man/Four Promotion Tournament took place to determine a new champion. It was won by IFA's Brock Lesnar who brought a "world title" back to the promtion (the IFA Championship was held by DCW's Randy Orton at the time). Following Lesnar's defeat to Randy Orton the title was defended in tandem with the DCW World Heavyweight Championship as the Unified World Heavyweight Championship. This would continue until the fretirement of the championship in late December 2010. DCW Million Dollar Championship The DCW Million Dollar Championship was a gimmick title in the wrestling promotion Danger Championship Wrestling. The title was introduced as a title made solely for Ted DiBiase, Jr. but eventuaally became a championship to be challenged for by midcard wrestlers. The championship is a descendant of the original (WWE) Million Dollar Championship but not share the lineage and thus only champions who have held the title in DCW are recognized as champions. The championship was often defended in gimmick matches ranging from an Ultimate X Match to First Blood matches. During the existence of the championship only Ted DiBiase, Jr. held it on more than one occassion. No champion was able to hold the title for 100 days. . Championship Circuits Triple Crown Championship The DCW Triple Crown could only be completed by winning the DCW World Heavyweight Championship or ICW World Championship, DCW Transatlantic Championship, and DCW Tag Team Championship. To date only two wrestlers have been able to complete the Triple Crown. * Date in italics indicates when Triple Crown was completed. Grand Slam Championship The DCW Grand Slam Championship could only be completed by winning the DCW World Heavyweight Championship or ICW World Championship, DCW Transatlantic Championship, DCW Million Dollar Championship or SWG Junior Heavyweight Championship, and DCW Tag Team Championship. To date, only one wrestler has been able to complete the Grand Slam. * Date in italics indicates when Grand Slam was completed.